Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways
by malilite
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BackstabberEm. Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis (enfin) revenue de mon voyage scolaire à Berlin - et c'était trop génial, bien sûr ! Je me lance ici dans une nouvelle fic. C'est en fait la traduction d'une fic en anglais, James/Lily bien sûr, et un peu de Sirius/OC.

Elle s'appelle **Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways** de _BackstabberEm_. Si elle vous dit quelque chose, c'est soit parce que vous l'avez déjà lu en anglais :), ou soit parce que cette fic a déjà été traduite en français par _RPSJ_. Le hic, c'est que RPSJ a arrêté de traduire, ou tout du moins de poster, après 2005, il (elle) s'est arrêté(e) au 9e chapitre. J'ai retrouvé sa traduction il y a quelques mois sur fanfiction, et frustrée de ne pas connaître la suite, je me décidée à lire la version originale.

J'ai pensé aux pauvres petits lecteurs qui ne s'y connaissaient pas trop en anglais, ou qui préféraient tout simplement lire une fic en français. Alors, je me suis décidée à traduire la suite de la fic en français. J'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur, vous inquiétez pas !

Je ne vais pas poster le début de la fic, je laisse juste une note aujourd'hui pour vous conseiller d'aller lire la traduction de RPSJ. Je posterais la suite, le 10e chapitre traduit en français, la semaine prochaine, sûr et certain. Et franchement, laissez un petit mot à RPSJ, parce que c'est vraiment un(e) bon(ne) traducteur(rice).

* * *

**Titre : **_Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur : **BackstabberEm

**Traductrice : **malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing : **JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé : **Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

Voilà, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le 10e chapitre ! N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le début chez RPSJ !

**EDIT : **Malliia m'a demandé de mettre les 9 premiers chapitres copiés collés. Désolée Malliia mais ce n'était pas dans mon intention, même si j'ai pensé à le faire, et que je me ferais peut-être en définitive . Par contre, pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher, je donne le lien de cette fic (enlevez les espaces) : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2648799 / 1 /


	2. 10 Have you seen my sweatpants ?

Hey !

Ha ha, je vous ai bien eu ! Je poste cinq jours en avance... j'espère que vous êtes contents ! En fait, j'avais vraiment l'intention de poster dans cinq jours, mais j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre, et j'ai traduit le dixième chapitre hier soir, tout va bien...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublier de lire le début chez RPSJ ! Sinon, il n'est pas torp tard pour commencer... de toute façon, vous ne comprendrez rien sinon !

Je vous laisse, Bonne lecture !f

* * *

**Titre : **_Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur : **BackstabberEm

**Traductrice : **malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing : **JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé : **Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

**Chapitre 10 : Have you seen my sweatpants ?**

Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, l'histoire s'était arrêtée ici :

_« __Qui es-tu ?__ »__ demanda Robbie à James._

_« __James,__ » __dit James. __« __…je pensais que c'était clair.__ »_

_« __Eh bien je suis Robbie,__ »__ dit-il, lui serrant la main. __« __Le fiancé de Lily.__ »_

James fixa Robbie. « Um... quoi ? »

« Non, il ne l'est pas, » s'exclama Lily à James, elle se tourna ensuite vers Robbie. « Par Merlin (1), qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux mois, » dit Robbie. « Je pars travailler, je rentre à la maison et j'apprends que tu es partie. »

« J'ai été mutée, » dit Lily et elle se tourna vers James. « Ecoute, nous s- »

« Tu aurais dû me le _dire_, » l'interrompit Robbie.

« On n'était plus _ensembles_, » s'exclama Lily puis soupira. « J'ai dit non à ta demande en mariage. »

Les cheveux de James se dressèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. « Eh bien, tu es bonne à ce jeu, » marmonna James dans un souffle.

« James, je- » commença Lily.

« Juste parce que tu dis non, ça ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut plus sortir ensemble, » argumenta Robbie.

« C'est ce que ça veut dire pour _moi_, » rétorqua Lily. « Je ne serai _jamais _ta fiancée, Robbie, parce que j'ai dit _non_. »

« Euh... je devrais peut-être m'en aller, » proposa James.

Lily se tourna vers James. « Non. » Puis elle se tourna vers Robbie. « _Tu _devrais t'en aller. »

« Peut-être que _je _pourrais m'en aller, » proposa Kyra.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer ? » demanda Lily en serrant les dents, fatiguée de ne plus savoir à qui parler.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » insista Robbie.

Lily prit une inspiration profonde. « Robbie, je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire. C'est fini. J'ai quitté l'Australie. »

« Eh bien, reviens, » pressa Robbie.

« J'aime ma vie ici, » dit Lily, essayant difficilement de ne pas hurler sur Robbie.

« Tu aimais aussi ta vie en Australie, » dit Robbie.

« Vraiment, je ne-, » commença James, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas se mettre en colère.

« Robbie ! » cria Lily. « Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer dans ma maison et exiger que je tombe à tes genoux ! C'est fini, et j'apprecierais _vraiment_, s'il te plaît,si tu partais. »

Robbie parut blessé, mais haussa seulement les épaules. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement, exactement comme Lily l'avait dit.

Lily se tourna vers Kyra. « Comment as-tu pu le laisser _rester _ici pendant que j'étais sortie ? »

« Vous _êtes _sortis ensembles pendant six mois, » dit Kyra. « Je pensais que, peut-être, tu voudrais le voir. »

« Tu pensais mal, » dit Lily avec un soupir. « Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas autant engagée dans notre relation que lui. Donc je l'ai quitté et je suis venue ici. »

« Je pensais que la raison de ton départ, c'était parce que tu étais mutée ? »

« Eh bien... ça aussi, » dit Lily.

Kyra soupira. « Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Lily soupira aussi. « C'est ok. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Kyra regarda Lily et James, et partit à l'étage au-dessus.

Lily soupira encore et se tourna vers James. « Bien, je- »

« Personne de _sérieux_, hein ! » lança James. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

« Non, James ! » s'exclama Lily. Elle ouvrit la porte pour le rattrapper mais il était déjà à la moitié de la rue. Lily soupira et ferma la porte.

Kyra descendit les escaliers. « Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais sortie avec personne sérieusement ? »

Lily soupira. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pensé que Robbie allait se pointer ici bientôt. »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? »

« Parce qu'il était devenu sympa avec moi. On trainaient ensemble et on s'est amusés. Je pensais que si je lui disais pour Robbie, il aurait été en colère ou blessé. »

« Donc tu lui as menti à la place ? » demanda Kyra. « Parce que ça ne l'aurait pas mis en colère ou blessé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, tu ne m'aide absooolument pas, » marmonna Lily.

« Ce n'est pas mon boulot de t'aider, » taquina Kyra. « Mon boulot est de jubiler et de te faire sentir mal avec toi-même. »

« Et bien, félicitations, » grommela Lily. « Ça marche. »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à James ? » demanda Kyra.

« Oh ouais, il semble tout à fait apte à me parler, » dit Lily sarcastiquement. « Quand il me criait dessus et qu'il a quitté la pièce de son pas lourd, il a totalement fait comprendre qu'il voulait rester et discuter avec moi. »

« Eh bien, bien sûr qu'il est en colère _maintenant_. Donne-lui juste le temps de se calmer. » suggéra Kyra.

« Ça lui a pris quatre ans pour se calmer la dernière fois, » marmonna Lily. « Je ne peux pas attendre encore quatres années. »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Il traîne avec elle en ce moment ? » demanda Remus à Sirius.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Il est allé chez elle après le travail. »

Remus soupira. « Et tu es complètement ok avec ça ? »

« Remus, tu as _vraiment _besoin de se mettre à sa place, » dit Sirius. « La fille qu'il n'a pas été capable d'oublier après quatre ans est de retour dans sa vie. Il n'a absolument aucune volonté, _bien sûr _qu'il va traîner avec elle. »

« Et il est _vraiment _ok avec la situation ? »

« Il est heureux Rem', » dit Sirius. « Pour la première fois en quatre ans, il est _heureux_. »

Remus hésita. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Aussi longtemps qu'il sera heureux, il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'il traîne avec Lily. En plus, je déteste quand il est en colère après moi. »

À ce moment précis, James entra brusquement. Remus leva les yeux du canapé. « Hey, James. Je comprends totalement pourquoi tu traînes avec Lily et je suis désolé de m'être mêlé de cette histoire. »

« Je la _hais _! » s'exclama James.

« ... mais qu'elle aille en enfer ! » finit Remus. Sirius grogna alors que Remus continuait à parler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est une menteuse, trompeuse, lâcheuse- » commença James.

« Ok, je pense que tu as épuisé le quotat d'adjectifs en -euse pour la soirée (2), » dit Sirius. « Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas juste ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle a un fiancé, » dit James. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas sérieusement sorti avec quelqu'un depuis qu'on avait rompu, mais noooon elle a un _fiancé _! »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Sirius.

« Hmm nan, peut-être que j'ai mal entendu quand Robbie a dit qu'il était son fiancé, » dit James avec sarcasme.

« Je ne peux juste pas croire qu'elle mentirait sur des fiançailles, » dit Sirius.

« Oh génial, sois de _son _côté, » hurla James.

« James, je ne suis du côté de _personne_. J'essaye juste de comprendre la vérité, » dit Sirius.

« Ok, donc peut-être qu'elle est une menteuse comme tu l'as dit. Mais qu'en est-il de la partie « trompeuse et lâcheuse » ? » demanda Remus.

« Disons juste que si elle a un fiancé, elle l'a trompé, » dit James.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. « Avec... toi ? »

James soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Ouais, mais ce Robbie nous a interrompus. Et peut-être qu'il n'est pas son fiancé parce qu'elle a _dit _qu'elle avait répondu non et après... elle a foncé à Londres. »

« Tu vois, elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'a pas de fiancé, » remarqua Sirius.

« Mais le _fait_ est qu'elle m'a menti, » dit James. « Et elle a _fui _quand il l'a demandé en mariage. Je veux dire, ça ne _vous _donne pas à un air de déjà vu ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce dont elle est capable ? Tomber amoureuse puis démolir le coeur des gens quand ils la demandent en mariage ? »

« _James_, » s'exclama Sirius. « Lui as-tu posé cette question ? »

« Pourquoi ? Comme ça, elle pourra me mentir encore ? » demanda James. « Je ne _veux _pas lui parler. Je ne _veux _pas qu'elle soit là, à Londres. J'aurais dû écouter Remus. Rien de bon ne peut ne peut venir d'une amitié avec Lily. Je veux qu'elle quitte Londres et qu'elle ne revienne jamais. »

« James, avant que tu ne fasse quelque chose de trop précipité, tu devrais considérer tout ça par tous les angles, » suggéra Remus.

« J'ai passé quatre ans à considérer Lily par tous les angles, » plaisanta James. « Il est temps de l'effacer de ma vie pour de bon. »

« Ouais mais- » commença Sirius mais on frappa à la porte. Sirius alla l'ouvrir et Kyra se tenait là. « Kyra ? »

Kyra embrassa Sirius sur la joue. « Hey, je suis là pour voir James. »

James reparda et grogna. « Si tu mentiones le nom de Lily, je pars. »

« Ooook, » dit Kyra. Elle fit une pause pour essayer d'avoir une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Il y a cette personne dont le nom commence par un L et finit par un ily- »

« Je sors d'ici, » dit James, commençant de se lever.

« Non, » dit fermement Kyra, levant sa main. « Tu vas m'écouter. »

James se tourna vers Sirius. « Je sais maintenant qui porte la culotte dans votre couple. »

« Ça fait peur, en réalité, » plaisanta Sirius.

Kyra regarda Sirius et Remus pour leur faire comprendre de sortir. Sirius se leva. « D'accord, d'accord, on part. » Sirius et Remus allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius et fermèrent la porte.

« Quoi ? » demanda James d'un ton las.

« Elle et Robbie n'étaient pas fiancés. Ils ne l'ont jamais été, » dit Kyra. « Ils sont un peu sortis ensembles, mais elle n'était pas prête à s'engager et a mit fin à leur relation. »

« Kyra, » dit James.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas fini, » insista Kyra. « Elle n'aime pas Robbie. S'éloigner de l'Australie a été la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle devait quitter l'Australie. Elle est venue ici parce qu'elle a toujours aimé Londres. Ça lui rappelle de bons souvenirs. Ça lui rappelle _toi_. »

« Je m'en fiche, Kyra. J'en ai assez de Lily. Elle m'a assez blessé et j'en suis fatigué. Il y a plein d'autre gens dans ce monde qui ne vivent pas pour me blesser. »

« James ! »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

« Elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de _toi _! » éclata Kyra, et elle le regretta instantanément.

James regarda Kyra et ne montra aucune émotion. Il soupira. « Est-ce que quelqu'un qui est amoureux de moi m'aurait menti encore et encore ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas menti encore et encore, » dit Kyra. « ... elle t'a menti _une fois_. »

James n'était évidemment pas amusé. « Kyra, si Sirius rejetait ta demande en mariage, se précipitait en Australie, revenait quatre ans plus tard pour être ton ami, mais te mentait ensuite sur sa vie sentimentale... est-ce que _tu _lui parlerais ? »

Kyra fit une pause. « Non... mais tu es beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit. » James lui lança un regard. « ... ou pas. »

« Ecoute, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas de revenir en Australie, où elle appartient manifestemment ? » suggéra James.

« Tu ne le penses pas, » dit Kyra.

James soupira. « Je le pense sincèrement. »

Kyra saisit ses affaires et commença à partir. « Très bien, » dit-elle avec entêtement. « Je te laisse tranquille. »

James la regarda seulement, sans montrer aucune émotion.

Kyra soupira. « Tu ne veux pas au moins- »

« Non. »

« Que penses-tu de- »

« Non. »

« Et si tu- »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu... _non_. »

« Mais-. »

« Tu appelles ça me laisser tranquille ? » demanda James.

Kyra rouspéta. « Très bien, je te laisse parler aux garçons. Je suis sûre que tu voudras leur raconter cette conversation. »

James se leva. « Pas besoin. » Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius, et il y avait Remus et Sirius appuyés contre la porte, avec un air penaud. « Ils ont tout entendu. »

Sirius se tourna nerveusement vers Remus. « Tu as raison, le bois de cette porte a un _très _agréable toucher sur ma joue. » Remus le frappa juste derrière la tête.

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel et partit. Remus et Sirius sortirent de la pièce. « Tu ne vas pas laisser Lily t'expliquer toute l'histoire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? » demanda James, se rasseyant. « Elle a menti. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'entendes ça, » dit Remus. « Ça a pris un moment, mais tu m'as finalement convaincu que rester avec Lily était une bonne chose. Et maintenant tu me dis que rester avec Lily était mauvais et que tu ne veux plus jamais la voir ? Eclaircit tes idées ! »

« Mes idées sont très claires, » dit James. « À présent... vous avez vu mon survêtement ? »

* * *

(1) La phrase originale est : "What the hell are you doing here?", ça serait en gros : « _Par l'enfer_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » comme l'a souvent traduit RPSJ avant. J'ai changé, parce qu'on utilise jamais cette expression en français, on utilise plutôt : « Nom de dieu ». Mais comme ce sont des sorciers, j'ai utilisé « Par Merlin », comme souvent dans les livres HP.

(2) La phrase originale est : "I think you're running out of ing adjectives", j'ai essayé de transformer comme je pouvais, j'ai juste ajouté : « pour la soirée » .

* * *

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review, pour me le dire ? _

_Je sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais le chapitre 11... soit dans deux-trois jours comme cette fois, soit dimanche ou dans une semaine, parce que j'ai quand même d'autre projets de fics un peu plus importants..._

_Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! Le prochain chapitre se nomme **Bad Day at Work and Pipi Longstocking**_.

_Bisous à tous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_


	3. 11 Bad Day at Work and Pipi Longstocking

Hey !

Décidément, je me sens plus, je poste un jour plus tôt que prévu... J'espère que ça fait plaisir à quelques uns ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent, mais il se passe toujours des tas de trucs ...

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews (pour les deux chapitres vu que j'ai oublié la dernière fois) :

**tchingtchong**, **Lily-joanne**, **malliia**, **Puky**, **Elayna Black**, **pauline1019**, **sandrine**, **fan de potter** et **Camille** (contente de t'avoir fait autant plaisir !).

J'espère pour ceux qui avaient leur bac ou d'uatres exams, que ça s'est bien passé ! J'avais rien moi cette année, mais j'ai le bac de français l'année prochaine...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** _Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Traductrice :** malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing :** JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé :** Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

**Chapitre 11 :** **Bad Day at Work and Pipi Longstocking**

« Oh, salut Sirius, » dit Lily, en ouvrant la porte. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

« Ça fait une semaine, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Kyra est là ? »

« Ouais, elle est dans sa chambre, » dit Lily.

Sirius eut un petit rire mauvais. « Parfait. »

« Tu veux que _je _l'appelle ? » suggéra Lily.

« Non, ça ruinerait mon plaisir, » plaisanta Sirius.

Lily ferma la porte alors que Sirius entra. Sirius monta les escaliers mais stoppa quand il entendit Lily lui parler. « Sirius ? Comment- »

« Il va s'en remettre, » répondit Sirius, sachant exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Lily acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sirius. « Sirius ? Est-ce qu- »

« Donne lui du temps, Lily, » dit Sirius, sachant encore une fois ce qu'elle allait dire. « Il ne te déteste pas totalement. »

Lily sourit et acquiesça. Sirius la regarda, attendant d'autre questions, mais elle alla dans la cuisine.

Sirius frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kyra et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit. « Hey, Si. »

« Hey, là, » dit Sirius, marchant vers son lit où des feuilles de papier s'ammoncelaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de boucler un article, » dit Kyra. « Un article très ennuyant. »

« Eh bien... je peux rendre cet article plus intéressant, » dit Sirius d'un air machiavélique.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un article sur ton superbe physique. »

« Je n'allais pas écrire là-dessus, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue. « Je voulais écrire sur ma merveilleuse personnalité. »

« L'article doit être _vrai_, » taquina Kyra.

Sirius rit et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle. Sirius l'abaissa pour que son dos soit contre le lit et il l'embrassa plus passionnément. Kyra passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius pour les ébouriffer. Kyra haleta pour reprendre sa respiration quand Sirius se sépara de ses lèvres. Sirius commença à embrasser le cou de Kyra, caressant son ventre de la main. Il la regarda intensément, comme s'il lui demandait : 'est-ce que c'est d'accord si je vais plus loin ?'

Kyra sourit faiblement. « L'article est déjà plus intéressant, » souffla-t-elle aux oreilles de Sirius, retirant son propre t-shirt.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

James soupira en lançant ses affaires dans sa malette, après une longue journée de travail. Il empoigna sa malette et leva les yeux pour quitter son bureau, mais il cessa tout mouvement quand il vit Lily se tenir devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas parlé, » dit Lily. « J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour _moi _de venir _te _parler. »

« Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que la raison qui faisait que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis deux semaines, c'est parce que je ne _voulais _pas te parler ? » demanda James.

« Oui, » dit Lily. « Mais je suis têtue. Ecoute Ja-. »

« Non, _tu _écoutes Lily, » insista James. « Je ne veux pas te parler. Point. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Tu ne vas même pas me laisser m'expliquer ? » demanda Lily.

« Je connais l'explication, » dit James d'un ton fatigué. « Je l'ai entendu de Robbie, je l'ai entendu de Kyra, je l'ai entendu de Sirius. Sais-tu qu'après l'avoir entendu trois fois, ça devient fatiguant ? Et sais-tu qu'après l'avoir entendu trois fois, ça _ne me fait pas _me sentir mieux ? Et sais-tu aussi que la troisième fois n'est _pas _un vrai plaisir ? » (1)

« D'accord, mais- »

« Et l'entendre une _quatrième _fois ne changera rien, » s'exclama James.

« Je ne _veux _pas que tu me haïsses ! » hurla Lily.

« Trop tard ! » cria James.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette nuit et- »

« Quelle nuit ? » cassa James. « La nuit où tu m'as menti sur Robbie ? La nuit où tu m'as embrassé, et où ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? La nuit où Robbie s'est montré ? La nuit où tu- »

« La nuit où j'ai dit _non _à ta demande en mariage ! » s'écria Lily. « Merlin James, tu ne vas même pas me laisser _parler_. »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama James. « J'ai pensé que j'avais bien expliqué que je ne voulais _pas _te parler ! »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas _juste_, » dit Lily, au bord des larmes.

« _Juste _? Tu veux me parler de _justice _? » s'exclama James, jetant sa malette. « Essaye de voir la fille dont tu es amoureux qui te rejette ! Essaye d'avoir une chance d'être finalement heureux avec cette fille et tout n'est que mensonges ! Essaye d'entendre que cette fille a un _fiancé _! Ne me parle _pas _de justice, Lily Evans ! »

« Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus, James Potter ! » éclata Lily.

« Quel moment n'a pas été facile ? » demanda James pour savoir. « Le moment où tu n'as pas du tout tenu compte de mes sentiments, le moment où tu m'as complètement menti, ou le moment où tu as vu ton fiancé en face de toi ? »

« Il n'est pas mon fiancé ! » s'époumona Lily.

James soupira avec colère. « Tu sais, je pourrais vraiment surmonter le fait que tu as rejeté ma demande en mariage. Et je pourrais même comprendre que tu m'as menti à propos de Robbie. En fait, je pourrais même ne pas prendre en compte que tu as eu un petit ami pendant un moment après qu'on ai rompu. »

« Ok, donc-, » commença Lily.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me dérange, » soupira James. « Quand tu m'as embrassé devant ta maison, j'ai vraiment cru que nous avions une chance cette fois. Mais là, j'ai appris que tu t'es défilée devant la demande en mariage de Robbie. Donc, tu ne m'as pas seulement fui, tu l'as fui, lui aussi. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi encore, Lily, parce que tu ne fais que t'enfuir, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. » James récupéra sa serviette et quitta la pièce.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily le suivit dehors. « Tu ne peux pas juste _partir_, James. »

James la regarda. « Non... ça, c'est _ton _boulot. »

Lily essaya de faire comme si elle n'était pas blessée par son commentaire. « Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement. Je vais tenir bon cette fois. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu diras, je ne vais _pas _me sauver quand les choses deviendront sérieuses et- »

« Oh vraiment ? Parce que fuir deux demande en mariage contredisent cette dernière décision, » dit James en croisant les bras.

« Tu m'_écoutes _James Potter ! » s'exclama Lily, essuyant quelques larmes. « Je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne vais _nulle part _parce que je ne veux _pas _te perdre. »

« Tu ne vas _pas _faire ça, » s'écria James. « Tu attends de moi que je tombe à tes pieds parce que tu dis que tu m'_aimes _? C'est déjà arrivé et regarde où ça m'a mené. »

« James- »

« Lily, » dit James calmement, et il soupira. « Fais nous une faveur à tous les deux et repars en Australie... c'est là-bas que tu appartiens désormais et franchement, je suis fatigué de te voir aux alentours de Londres. » Et avec ça, James tourna le coin et Lily, perdue, soupira à cause de ses paroles.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Whoa ? Mauvais jour au travail ? » demanda Remus quand James traîna les pieds dans l'appartement.

James lui lança un regard. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que le travail pouvait être si nul, » dit Remus.

James le fusilla du regard.

« C'est vrai. Ne pas en parler, » confirma Remus.

Sirius sortit de sa chambre et vit l'expression sur le visage de James. « Whoa, mauvais jour au travail ? »

« Ugh ! » grogna James.

Sirius regarda Remus qui répondit, « On n'est pas autorisés à en parler. »

« Oh... ok, zut, comment j'ai pu _être _aussi stupide, » dit Sirius sarcastiquement, levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus rit mais s'arrêta quand il vit James lui lancer un regard furieux.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius parle. « Alors, vraiment, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au travail ? »

Remus éclata de rire quand James regarda Sirius comme s'il allait le tuer.

Sirius haussa les épaules et enfila son manteau. « Hey, où vas-tu ? » lui demanda Remus.

« Chez Kyra, » dit Sirius et il lanca un regard à James. « Alors, si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi, je- »

« Ne finis _pas _cette phrase, » claqua James. « Je ne veux _pas _la voir, je ne veux _pas _lui parler, je ne veux même pas avoir à la _mentionner _ok ? »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus. « Je ne vais faire qu'une supposition, mais je ne crois pas que notre ami James ici présent veut avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec une certaine rouquine. »

« Fifi Brin d'Acier ? » plaisanta Remus.

« Je ne pense pas que sa journée au travail a été mauvaise aujourd'hui, je pense plutôt qu'il a reçu une visite de Fifi Brun d'Acier. »

Remus et Sirius regardèrent James en attendant qu'il réponde. James haussa juste les épaules et alla dans sa chambre.

Sirius soupira. « Ok, je vais voir Kyra. »

James revint dans la pièce. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre. »

Sirius ferma la porte. « Kyra peut attendre. »

Remus parla ensuite, « Et que lui as-tu dit ? »

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas important. »

Remus et Sirius le fixèrent comme s'il était fou. « Elle te dit qu'elle t'aime et ce que tu as dit après n'est pas _important _? »

« C'est ça, » insista James.

« Oh... » dit Sirius. « Du moment que c'est clair. »

James se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » appela Remus. James ouvrit le congélateur et Remus grogna. « On doit _vraiment _arrêter d'acheter de la glace. » James fusilla Remus du regard mais ne dit rien et entra dans sa chambre.

Sirius alla ouvrir la bouche quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla l'ouvrir et y vit Kyra. « On devait se retrouver là ? J'ai cru que j'étais supposé venir te voir chez toi. »

« Tu devais... mais je suis venu te demander si on pouvait reculer le rendez-vous, » dit Kyra. Elle regarda derrière lui pour voir si James était dans le coin. « Lily est revenue et elle est un peu boulversé à cause de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le devine. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard et Sirius acquiesça. « On peut très bien sortir demain. »

Kyra embrassa Sirius et commença à partir. « Attends, Kyra, » dit Sirius. Kyra se retourna et Sirius marcha jusqu'au congélateur. « Je pense que tu devrais apporter de la glace à Lily. »

Kyra le regarda et mordilla sa lèvre. « C'est grave, hein ? »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Hey Kyra ? » appela Lily de sa chambre une semaine plus tard.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu sais comment placer une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui... » dit Kyra.

« Bien, parce que tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle colocataire, » dit Lily.

Kyra fit une pause. « Euh... quoi ? »

Lily sortit de sa chambre. « Je repars en Australie. »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

(1) : La phrase d'origine était « And did you also know that the third time is _not _a charm », j'ai pas trop su comment la traduire, je me suis dépatouillée... Merci à Puky de m'avoir rappelé de mettre cette note !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, mais, s'il vous plaît, pour que j'en sois sûre et pour m'éviter d'innombrables cauchemars et un trop grand stress nocif pour ma pensée, pourriez-vous me laisser une petite review avec vos impressions (les critiques et les compliments sont bien sûrs les bienvenus !)_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : _**Life is More than Water Fights & Bimbos**_. Il arrivera dans la semaine prochaine, au plus tard dimanche !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour lire cette fic ! Bisous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_


	4. 12 Life is More than Water Fights

Hey !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste aussi vite :D ! Enfin, on va pas revenir là-dessus à chaque MAJ, non lol ! Un chapitre que j'affectionne beaucoup, particulièrement parce qu'il montre à quel point une amitié peut être forte entre un garçon et une fille, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguité...

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **malliia**,** Puky**,** Epona**,** Caramelpowa**,** Elayna Black**,** Camille**,** juju **et **fan de potter**.

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle **A Complete Idiot and A He Who**. Il devrait venir aussi rapidement que les autres, maximum trois jours. Pour que vous sachier, j'ai fini de traduire cette fanfiction _en entier_ cette nuit vers 2h du mat'. J'arrives pas à croire que je l'ai déjà fini, même si je n'ai traduits que cinq chapitres, ça fait bizarre...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre : **_Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Traductrice **: malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing :** JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé :** Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

**Chapitre 12 : Life is More than Water Fights & Bimbos**

Voilà où en était au dernier chapitre :

_Lily sortit de sa chambre. __« __Je repars en Australie.__ »_

Kyra se leva. « _Quoi _? »

« Je repars, Ky, » répéta Lily.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Kyra.

« Vois les choses en face, je n'ai pas ma place ici, » dit Lily.

« Qui le dit ? Ta place est ici parce que je le dis. J'ai _besoin _de toi, » dit Kyra. « Lily, tu viens juste d'_arriver _et maintenant tu vas juste te retourner et partir ? »

« J'ai parlé à mon patron et il n'a jamais voulu que je vienne à Londres, même si la compagnie le voulait. Il m'a offert plus d'argent et de meilleurs bénéfices si je reviens en Australie, » dit Lily.

« Lily, tu ne peux pas partir, » renifla Kyra. « Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'étais tellement enthousiastequand tu m'as dit que tu déménageais ici. Si tu pars, je n'aurai plus rien. »

« Tu auras toujours Sirius, » remarqua Lily.

Kyra fit une pause. « Je n'aurai plus rien ! » cria-t-elle.

Lily rit et s'assit en face de Kyra. « C'est trop dur de rester ici. »

Kyra soupira. « James ? »

Lily acquiesça faiblement. « Il ne veut manifestement pas de moi ici et il y a trop de souvenirs ici. Je pensais que ça serait une bonne chose pour moi de revenir, mais maintenant je viens de réaliser que j'étais folle de penser ça. »

« Lily, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me raconter ce qu'il t'as dit ? » demanda Kyra.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » insista Lily. « Je fais ça pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que ça sonne comme si toutes les raisons que tu as mentionnées avait quelque chose à voir avec James, » dit Kyra durement. « Tu vas juste te sauver à cause de ça ? Lily, ça te fait revivre les problèmes du passé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fuis le garçon dont tu es _clairement_ amoureuse pour revenir vers le gars sur qui tu as _menti _à James ! »

« Kyra, » dit Lily calmement, ne voulant pas entrer dans d'autres arguments.

« Robbie est celui qui t'as mis dans ce gros pétrin en premier ! » hurla Kyra.

« Je ne vais pas retourner avec Robbie ! Je vais juste- »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il va apprendre que tu reviens et essayer de prendre contact avec toi ? » demanda Kyra sévèrement, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Kyra, » grinça Lily entre ses dents, essayant de rester calme. « Je pars après le travail mardi, » Et avec ça, Lily se leva et rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Kyra soupira et descendit péniblement les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers quand elle vit le cadre d'une photo de Lily et d'elle-même accroché au mur. Sur la photo, Kyra riait en regardant Sirius qui prenait la photo pendant que Lily lui enfonçait son chapeau jusqu'aux yeux. (1)

Les yeux de Kyra commencèrent à piquer à cause des larmes qui s'y formaient.

« Kyra ? Surpr- » commença à dire Sirius, entrant dans la maison, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit Kyra se tenant en bas des escaliers, en train de pleurer. « Kyra ? » Il se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, » sanglota Kyra, tombant dans les bras de Sirius.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Lily part ? » demanda Remus le matin suivant.

Sirius le fixa du regard. « Je pensais que ma phrase parlait d'elle-même. Lily... part. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? Quand ? Où ? » Remus secoua sa tête de confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » dit Sirius lentement. « Kyra était assez hystérique. Je ne la comprenais pas tout le temps. »

« C'était gênant ? » demanda Remus. « De la voir pleurer ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. Elle est ma petite-amie, elle peut pleurer, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Remus lui lança un regard. « D'accord, _oui_, c'était très gênant. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si émotives ? »

« Spécialement au sujet des garçons, » remarqua Remus. « Tu ne _nous _vois pas pleurnicher à cause des filles. »

À ce moment précis, James sortit de sa chambre. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore de la glace ? Et l'un d'entre-vous a-t-il vu mon survêtement rouge ? » dit James. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'oeil et explosèrent de rire.

« Je retire mon dernier commentaire, » dit Remus.

James parut confus, mais prit un carton de glace du congélateur et revint dans sa chambre.

Remus soupira. « Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Cornedrue ? »

Sirius fit non de la tête. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si Lily part pour de bon, ou juste pour peu de temps, ou quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Mais Kyra ne laissera jamais Lily partir sans dispute ou sans se battre. »

« Si elle part, elle va juste prouver à James qu'il a raison, » dit Remus.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« À propos de la façon qu'elle a de fuir quand quelque chose devient compliqué, » dit Remus. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle de cette façon, mais il semble qu'elle est douée pour ça. »

« Elle ne part _pas_, » insista Sirius. « Les choses commençaient à aller bien une fois de plus. Elle ne peut pas s'en aller, parce que je ne pourrais pas surporter un autre James malheureux pendant encore quatre ans. »

« Aucun de nous ne peut, » dit Remus. « C'est pourquoi _tu _vas aller t'assurer qu'elle ne part pas. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Parce qu'elle t'aime bien, » dit Remus.

Sirius fit une pause. « On parle de Lily ou de Kyra ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Lily. Tu as toujours été son préféré. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que je croyais que James était son préféré, » dit Sirius.

« Eh bien... pas en ce moment, » dit Remus.

« Ok, mais Rem', on ne sait même pas si Lily part vraiment, » dit Sirius.

« C'est Lily, _bien sûr _qu'elle part. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé ? » demanda Remus.

« Ugh, » dit Sirius. « Je suppose que je devrais parler à Lily, hein ? »

« Sauf si tu pensais lui envoyer des messages télépathiques, » plaisanta Remus.

Sirius fit une pause. « Est-ce que je peux _faire _ça ? »

« Déjà que tu t'habilles difficilement le matin, » dit Remus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la ferma. « Mec, c'est vraiment une bonne chose que j'ai Kyra. »

Remus rit.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Sirius ? » demanda Lily, visiblement surprise. C'était le matin suivant et Lily était assise à son bureau.

Sirius lui fit juste un signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Lily.

« Quoi ? Un mec ne peut pas juste passer pour voir sa bonne copine Lily ? » demanda Sirius.

Lily le regarda avec appréhension. « Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sirius soupira. « Je suis ici pour t'emmener. »

« Est-ce que Kyra sait que tu es là pour me courir après ? » plaisanta Lily.

« Je ne te cours pas après, » s'exclama Sirius, puis il fit une pause. « Mais maintenant que tu mets ça sur le tapis, tu es _vraiment _jolie aujourd'hui. »

« Sirius ! » s'écria Lily avec un rire.

« Allez, sors juste avec moi. On va juste au restaurant, voir un film, et peut-être se promener dans le parc. On va s'amuser, comme avant. »

Lily hésita. « J'ai beaucoup de travail à finir. »

« Alors, tu ne veux pas venir dehors avec moi ? » bouda Sirius en faisant la moue.

« Oh, non. Je vais sans aucun doute dehors avec toi. Je voulais juste que tu sache que j'avais beaucoup de travail, » dit Lily, rangeant ses affaires. Sirius rit aux paroles de Lily.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Ok, si tu m'achètes encore plus de nourriture, je vais devenir grosse, » dit Lily en riant.

« Oh, allez. De la salade, des spaghettis, du vin, du pain, du gâteau et de la glace, ce n'est pas beaucoup de nourriture, » protesta Sirius.

« Eh bien, peut-être pas pour _toi_, mais tu es un puit sans fond. »

« Allez, partage un bretzel avec moi, » pressa Sirius. Lily rit et acquiesça pour donner son accord.

Après qu'ils eurent leur bretzel, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour parler.

« Alors Lily, comment trouves-tu Londres ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est très différent de l'Australie, » dit Lily en haussant les épaules, « Mais j'ai toujours aimé Londres. »

« Je sais, » dit Sirius. « Je ne voudrais jamais la quitter. »

Lily regarda juste le trottoir sans faire de commentaires.

« Jouons au frisbee ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Comment Kyra fait-elle pour te supporter ? » grogna Lily, se levant.

« Je la paie pour prétendre qu'elle peut me supporter, » taquina Sirius, utilisant sa baguette pour faire apparaître un Frisbee et le lança à Lily.

« Alors Sirius... pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ? » demanda Lily. « Tu es tout à coup venu me voir au travail et tu veux rester dehors avec moi toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

Sirius pensa à lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle partait, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher cette nuit. « Le bon vieux temps me manque. Toi et moi, on avait toujours l'habitude de faire notre promenade autour du lac et on ne faisait que parler. »

« J'attendais toujours avec impatience ces promenades, » dit Lily avec un sourire. « Même si je pensais que la conversation serait toujours la même. Tu m'aurais demandé si tu pouvais me pousser dans le lac. Je t'aurais répondu de t'éloigner de moi. Tu m'aurais éclabousser, j'aurais hurler et t'aurais éclabousser aussi et on serait revenus trempés dans le dortoir »

« En souhaitant que les autres nous demanderaient ce qu'il se serait passé et on se serait souris et on aurait rien dit, » termina Sirius. « James était toujours tellement jaloux. »

« Il pensait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi, » dit Lily.

« Mais je le persuadais que je n'aimais que que les traînées et les bimbos, » dit Sirius.

« Et même si James était d'abord sceptique, il était toujours convaincu quand tu ramenais le soir-même une fille dans votre chambre, » conclut Lily. Sirius rit en lançant le frisbee à Lily.

« Ces jours-là me manquent, » dit Sirius. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit grandir ? »

« Parce que crois le ou non, la vie est plus que les batailles d'eaux et les bimbos, » dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé. « La vie n'est _jamais _plus que les bimbos ! » plaisanta Sirius.

Lily rit. « Eh bien, pour une certaine raison, quelqu'un d'autre croit qu'on est tous supposés devenir des grandes personnes. » (2)

« Décrocher un boulot, se marier, avoir des enfants, » dit Sirius, puis il fit une pause pour penser à ce qu'il venait de dire. « ... ou au moins décrocher un boulot. »

« Avoir dix-huit ans me manque, » dit Lily avec un soupir. « Et l'_un_ d'entre nous n'a pas grandi. »

« James ? » demanda Sirius, se demandant si c'était lui dont elle parlait.

« Exactement, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu dois seulement grandir une fois, » dit Sirius. « Et il n'a pas encore ... »

« Moi non plus, » grommela Lily, s'asseyant dans la pelouse. Sirius marcha et la rejoignit.

« Je pense que plus ton enfance et ton adolescence se passent bien, plus il est dur de grandir » offra Sirius.

« Alors, c'est devenu impossible pour moi de grandir, » murmura Lily.

« Ok, ce jour était censé être un jour heureux. On ne parle pas de James, ou d'être un enfant, ou de Poudlard, » dit Sirius, prenant la main de Lily et la levant sur le sol. « Il y a _une _bonne chose à être adulte. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est légal de boire, » dit Sirius avec un rire.

Lily rit. « Hey, regarde, des canards. »

« Des canards ? » demanda Sirius.

Lily sourit. « Dans l'étang. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fond dehors la nuit ? » demanda Sirius, marchant vers l'étang. « Hey Lily ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je peux te pousser dedans ? »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Eh bien Sirius, je dois dire que ce jour a été le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis longtemps, » dit Lily, serrant Sirius dans ses bras devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, » dit Sirius.

Lily regarda Sirius et mordilla sa lèvre. « Sirius ? »

« Ouais ? »

Lily ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma immédiatement. « Rien, oublie. »

« Ok, » dit Sirius. Il commença à partir mais s'arrêta et se tourna alors que Lily était déjà presque dans sa maison. « Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Lily se retourna. « Quoi ? »

« Si tu pars, on n'aura plus jamais de nuits comme celle-là, » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu essayais de me faire _rester _? » demanda Lily.

Sirius regarda par terre. « Pas complètement. Mais je suppose que tu peux dire que c'était en partie pour ça. »

« Donc, c'était presque de la coromption. Plus tu m'achetais, plus tu espérais que je resterais ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Lily, » dit Sirius. « Tu ne peux juste pas partir. Tu vas prouver à James qu'il a raison. »

« De quoi tu parles Sirius ? »

« James pense que tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est fuir quand les choses deviennent compliquées. Si tu t'en vas, tu vas lui prouver qu'il a raison. »

« Eh bien, laissons-le avoir raison, » dit Lily avec entêtement. « Ecoute Sirius, il ne veut pas de moi ici et je vais respecter ça, ok ? »

« Non, » dit Sirius sévèrement.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je ne vais _pas _respecter ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit, mais je suis sûr de savoir que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime. Tu as fui l'amour la dernière fois et je ne vais _pas _rester là et te laisser le refaire. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, » dit Lily. « Et James a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de moi ici. »

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre, James ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Enfin, n'envoie pas James se faire foutre comme dans _se faire sauter_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne le saute pas littéralement. En fait, peut-être que tu devrais. Je veux dire que c'est probablement- »

« Sirius, dit Lily, fatiguée. « Arrête avec ça. »

« Tu n'aimes pas parler de faire foutre James ? »

Lily sourit. « Ouep. J'aime parler de sauter James. En fait, je voudrais le faire avec lui ici et tout de suite. »

Sirius fit une pause. « Ok, _je _n'aime pas parler de sauter James. » (3)

Lily sourit. « J'imagine. Maintenant pouvons-nous parler d'_autre_ chose que James ? »

Sirius soupira. « Lily, je me fiche de ce que tu dis, comme quoi James ne veut pas de toi ici. _Je _te veux ici. Kyra te veut ici. Remus te veut ici. Pe- »

« L'Australie est là où j'appartiens maintenant, » dit Lily. « Je n'avais aucun droit de revenir. »

« Lily, _que _t'as dit James ? » demanda Sirius pour savoir.

Lily fit une pause et mordilla sa lèvre. « Ce n'est pas important. Sirius, je vous aime énormément toi et les autres, mais je dois repartir en Australie. »

« Tu ne fais que fuir encore ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas faire face à tes problèmes ! Tu n'es pas fatiguée de toujours te défiler ? »

« Merci pour cette nuit, Sirius, » dit Lily, puis elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrer et la ferma au visage de Sirius.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

(1) : La traduction orginale est "In the picture, Kyra was laughing at Sirius who was taking the picture as Lily was pulling Kyra's hat over her eyes." C'est pas que j'arrive pas à traduire, je n'ai _même pas_ compris ce qu'il se passait sur la photo, j'ai un peu triché. **EDIT du 25/06/08 : J'ai remplacé la phrase que j'ai mis au début par ce que je pense être la bonne traduction - merci à Elayna Black et à tchingtchong pour leur coup de main ! **

(2) : La traduction originale est "someone out there believes that we are all supposed to become grownups". Perso, je pense que le "someone out there", c'est Dieu, mais je toruve ça difficile à traduire dans une fic où il y a des sorciers... D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance à l'auteur, mais je trouve qu'il ou elle n'a pas trop pris en compte le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers, même si la fic reste géniale !

(3) : Problème de traduction toujours, ici la traduction originale est :

"Screw James!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well don't screw screw James. You know what I mean. Don't screw him literally. Actually, maybe you should. I mean it's probably-"

"Sirius," Lily said tiredly. "Get on with it."

"You don't like talking about screwing James?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yup. I love talking about screwing James. In fact, I want to do him right here, right now."

Sirius paused. "Okay, I don't like talking about screwing James."

Je trouve qu'en anglais ça sonne dix fois mieux, j'ai vraiment trouver ça drôle en fait. En français c'est moins bien... non mais sérieux, vous trouvez pas ça génial, l'originale ?

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit samedi, au sujet des maladies et du stress dûs aux questions que je me pose sur ma traduction quand j'ai pas re reviews... Lol !_

_A dans deux ou trois jours ! Bisous à tous !_

_malilite_


	5. 13 A Complete Idiot and A HeHaw

Hey !

Me revoici pour ce chapitre. Qui est, je vous préviens, l'_avant-dernier_ chapitre. En fait, j'aurais bien aimé traduire la fic en entier depuis le début, mais bon... Il ne me reste qu'_UN _chapitre à poster, donc profitez-en bien !

Il y a dans celui-là pas mal de rebondissements, et un nouveau personnage (qui n'est absolument pas important, mais que j'ai bien aimé ). Quant au prochain chapitre - le _dernier_ -, il aura pour titre _**You Just Disappeared**_ et je le posterais vendredi, samedi ou dimanche :D.

Je remercie grandement les revieweurs : **Puky**, **Camille**, **sandrine**, **malliia **(merciii beaucoup pour ce compliment adorable, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, même si je ne suis pas sûre que je le mérite ), **Elayna Black**, **tchingtchong**, **Epona**, et **fan de potter** (à ton avis, restera-t-elle ?). Merci aux autres pour lire !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** _Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Traductrice :** malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing :** JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé :** Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

**Chapitre 13 : A Complete Idiot and A He-Haw**

Un jour s'était écoulé et Remus et Sirius manquaient d'idée pour faire rester Lily.

« Je vais chez Kyra maintenant, » dit Sirius. « Elle est plutôt boulversée par toute cette histoire du départ de Lily. »

« J'imagine, » dit Remus, lisant le journal. « Lily sera là ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Probablement. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que si je payais Lily cent gallions, elle restera ? » demanda Remus.

« Wow... nous _n'avons _vraiment plus d'idées pour faire rester Lily, hein ? » demanda Sirius. « Oh, et si je partais, est-ce que tu _me _donnerais cent gallions pour rester ? »

« Non, » dit Remus. « Je donnerais cent gallions pour que tu ne reviennes jamais. »

« En tout cas, ça me rendrait plus riche, » taquina Sirius.

Remus rit. « Va voir Kyra. »

« Ok, à toute à l'heure, » dit Sirius.

« Hey, Sirius ? » appela Remus.

« Oui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Regarde si elle peut me faire des gauffres, » plaisanta Remus. Sirius rit quand il ferma la porte.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Quand je suis rentré à la maison après le travail et que tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine, j'ai craint le pire, » dit Sirius, regardant son gâteau.

« Quoi, que tu devais faire tout seul ton propre dîner ? » taquina Kyra, puis elle regarda Sirius manger son gâteau. « On dirait que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de _toi _en soi, » dit Sirius. « J'ai besoin de ta cuisine. »

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Sirius. « Eh bien merci, je me sens tellement aimée. »

« Alors, où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais en train de dire au revoir à Lily, parce qu'elle va directement à l'aéroport de son bureau. »

« Oooh, ok, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Alors tu es... attends, _quoi _? Aéroport ? Au revoir ? » Sirius agita sa tête de confusion. « _Quoi _? »

« Lily repart en Australie, » dit Kyra. « Tu le savais »

« Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait _si _tôt, » dit Sirius.

« Eh bien, elle pense en fait que James a raison... quoiqu'il lui ai dit. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir, et elle sentait que plus tôt elle partirait, mieux ce serait, » dit Kyra.

« Tu es une idiote ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Eh bien, _c'est _une façon de me mettre dans ton lit, » dit Kyra, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non non, je voulais dire, comment as-tu pu la laisser _partir _? » s'écria Sirius.

« Oh oui, en disant "tu es une idiote", c'est _exactement _ce que tu voulais dire, » dit Kyra sarcastiquement.

« Elle a déjà choisi le travail au lieu de James, une fois, et regarde où ça l'a mené. Regarde où ça les a mené, _tous les deux_. Quand est-ce qu'elle part ? »

« Sirius, je ne pense p- »

« Quand part-elle ? » dit Sirius, élevant la voix.

« Le taxi arrivera dans une demi-heure. »

Sirius se précipita pratiquement dehors.

« Donc... le rendez-vous est fini ? » l'appela Kyra. « Attends, Sirius ? Son bureau est de l'autre côté ! »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda Remus quand Sirius entra bruyamment dans l'appartement.

« Où est James ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement sans souffle.

« Dans sa chambre... » dit Remus lentement. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sirius courut dans la chambre de James. « Depuis combiens de temps tu traînes dans ta chambre ? »

« Cinq minutes, » dit James, « Prends une semaine. »

Sirius soupira. « Tu dois parler à Lily. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non, » dit James.

« Parce qu'elle croit à ce que tu lui as dit, quoique ce soit, par Merlin ! » dit Sirius. « Et elle part pour l'Australie dans une demi-heure. »

« _Quoi _? » s'exclama James, quittant d'un bond de son lit, essayant de savoir s'il s'en fichait ou pas.

« Elle a décidé de revenir en Australie il y a quelques jours, » dit Sirius. « Et maintenant, elle part vraiment. Dans environ une demi-heure. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'elle fait le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » dit James d'un ton arrogant.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'elle fait tout le temps, » dit Sirius. « Tout ce que _tu _fais, c'est de bouder ou de te plaindre à cause de Lily et maintenant, il est temps pour toi de faire quelque chose. »

« Sirius, si elle veut partir, alors laisse-la faire, » dit James, se rasseyant sur son lit.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas vraiment laisser la fille dont tu es follement amoureux juste prendre un avion pour l'autre bout du monde et que tu vas t'assoir là et laisser ça _arriver _? » demanda Sirius.

« Et _tu _es en train de me dire que tu veux que je laisse une autre chance à Lily alors que tout ce qu'elle m'a montré, c'est qu'elle peut fuir, mentir et me faire sentir comme un abruti fini ? »

« Oui ! » hurla Sirius.

James resta assis pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva de son lit. « Je dois être fou. »

« La folie est ta meilleure qualité, » dit Sirius avec un sourire.

« Quel gars courrait après une fille qui le traite comme de la boue ? »

« Un abruti fini... maintenant va la voir ! » s'exclama Sirius.

James regarda Sirius et sourit. Puis il partit de là en courant.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

James courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la maison de Lily et toqua à la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Kyra ouvrit la porte. « Ok James, le truc du 'toc-toc' c'est de ne pas casser ta main sur... »

« Ouais, » dit James, reprenant son souffle. « Où est Lily ? »

« Elle n'est pas là, » dit Kyra. « Elle est partie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle part du travail, » dit Kyra.

James lui lança un regard dénué d'expressions. « Ok, c'est quelque chose que Sirius aurait dû me dire. »

« Sirius ? » demanda Kyra d'un air narquois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a- »

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! » cria James quand il recommença à courir.

Kyra soupira. « Pourquoi tout le monde me fuit ? » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « Parfois, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! »

James se rit à lui-même quand il courut à toute vitesse à la fin du pâté de maisons.

James tourna le coin et vit Lily regarder autour d'elle devant son bureau, soupirer, et entrer dans un taxi.

« LILY ! » hurla James. Lily ne l'entendit pas, indiqua au conducteur du taxi où aller, et James se tint là quand il vit son taxi s'éloigner. James chercha un autre taxi des yeux pour y entrer et la suivre à l'aéroport, mais il n'en vit aucun sur le moment.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily regarda les vols et nota que le sien embarquerait dans quelques minutes

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est assis là ? » demanda une voix. Lily secoua la tête. « Alors, où allez-vous ? »

« Australie, » répondit Lily.

« Whoa, pourquoi si loin ? »

Lily soupira, en ne regardant toujours pas la personne qui lui parlait. « Mon travail. » Lily plongea dans les yeux bleus d'un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. « Bonjour. »

L'homme rit. « Salut. Mon nom est Johnson. »

Lily sourit. « Je suis Lily. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Alors Lily, laissez-moi vous poser une question. Pourquoi vous rendez-vous _vraiment _en Australie ? »

Lily parut surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à une fille qui va en Australie pour le travail, » remarqua Johnson.

« Eh bien Johnson, » dit Lily. « À quel genre de fille je ressemble ? »

« Eh bien, vous semblez ou vouloir échapper à quelque chose, » commença Johnson.

« Ou ? »

« Ou vous allez en Australie pour obtenir la peine de mort. »

Lily rit. « Eh bien, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas la dernière. »

« Ok, alors que quittez-vous ? »

« C'est un 'qui', »

« Un qui quoi ? » demanda Johnson.

Lily rit. Johnson parut confus. « Désolé, vous aviez juste l'air d'une grenouille, »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » se défendit Johnson. « Ça aurait été 'crôa crôa'. » (1)

Lily rit et Johnson continua. « Alors, c'est un 'il' que vous fuyez ? »

Lily haussa les épaules puis acquiesça lentement.

« Eh bien, ça ne semble pas juste pour lui... _ou _pour vous. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas la situation, » remarqua Lily.

« C'est vrai, » dit Johnson. « Mais si vous fuyez quelqu'un, ça ne semble juste pour personne. »

« C'est sans importance, » murmura Lily.

« Ça en a pour moi, » dit quelqu'un derrière eux. Lily fit volte-face pour voir James se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle.

« James, » dit Lily, visiblement très surprise.

« C'est lui le 'il' ? » souffla Johnson. Lily ne put pas prendre sur elle pour acquiescer, elle fixa juste James. Mais Johnson sut exactement qui il était, et partit pour leur donner un peu de temps, seuls.

« Qu'est-ce... » Lily devint inaudible, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu n'as pas dit au revoir, » dit James.

Lily baissa les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre mais ne put penser à quelque chose à dire. James soupira et marcha vers elle.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, » insista James.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Lily.

« Parce que je commençais juste à te connaître... _à nouveau_, » dit James.

« James, » commença Lily.

« Non, ne me 'James' pas. Si tu pars, tu vas juste me prouver que j'ai raison, » dit James. (2)

« Hum... la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu _aimais _avoir raison, » dit Lily.

« Pas quand ça veut dire que tu pars, » dit James. « Lily, tu vas vraiment partir et me prouver encore une fois que tout ce que tu fais, c'est fuir loin quand les choses deviennent difficiles ? »

« Je ne pars pas pour te prouver que tu as raison, » dit Lily. « Mon travail est en Australie. Je- »

Lily ne put dire autre chose parce qu'elle fut coupée quand son vol fut annoncé par l'interphone, et qu'il était temps d'embarquer pour certaines rangées.

Ni James, ni Lily ne dirent quelque chose mais Lily regarda son numéro d'embarquement. « C'est moi, » souffla-t-elle.

James ne put penser à quelque chose à dire mais il avala la boule dans sa gorge. Lily se leva et commença à marcher vers l'avion.

« Tu m'as dit que tu resterais, » dit James. Lily se retourna et James continua. « Tu m'as _promis _que tu ne partirais pas. »

« Non James, » dit Lily. « J'ai dit que si te sentais bien, je resterais. »

« Je me _sentais _bien, » insista James.

« Je sais... et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était de te mentir et de t'embarquer et... » La voix de Lily s'estompa.

« Mais _je _me sentais bien, » répéta James. (3)

« James, » dit Lily. « Tu m'as dit de partir. Tu m'as dit que je n'appartenais plus à Londres. Tu m'as dit de sortir de ta vie. »

« Et tu as _écouté _? » s'exclama James.

« Eh bien, _ouais_. »

« Eh bien, _c'était _stupide ! » s'écria James.

« Ok, alors en fait dans la dernière minute, j'ai appris que tu n'aimes pas avoir raison et que tu n'aimes pas que les gens t'écoutent, » dit Lily.

« Exactement ! » clama James. « Attends, non... ok, il y a quelque chose de faux, là. » Lily eut juste un petit sourire suffisant. « Je pensais juste que tu avais passer outre les sept ans à Poudlard pour m'_ignorer_ complètement. » (4)

Lily sourit mais ne dit rien, parce que son numéro de rangée fut appelé encore par l'interphone. Lily soupira. « Je dois partir. »

James ne put penser à quelque chose à dire, donc il regarda juste Lily marcher. Lily regarda par-dessus son épaule quand James appela, « Lily ! »

Lily se retourna lentement et resta juste debout. « Alors, c'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily.

« Tu vas juste t'en aller ? » demanda James.

Lily soupira. « Je le dois. »

James et Lily échangèrent un autre coup d'oeil jusqu'à ce que Lily se détourne et entre dans la file pour embarquer dans son avion. James soupira et se tourna pour partir mais rentra dans Johnson.

« Oh, salut, » dit Johnson.

James leva les yeux. « Hum, salut ? » dit James, pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle cet étranger lui parlait.

« Désolé, » dit Johnson, lui présentant sa main. « Je suis Johnson. »

« James, » dit James, serrant sa main. « Vous parliez à Lily tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Johnson hôcha la tête. « Et vous devez être le garçon dont elle se sauve. »

« Elle vous a dit ça ? »

Johnson secoua la tête. « Non, mais c'était écrit sur tout son visage. »

James acquiesça d'un air maussade puis haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, elle continue à se sauver. »

« Lui avez-vous demandé de rester ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit James. « Je lui ai dit que fuir n'aidait personne et qu'elle devait arrêter de fuir quand les choses deviennent dures. »

« Ok... mais lui avez-vous réellement dit les mots 'Je veux que tu restes ?' » demanda Johnson.

James le regarda, puis il fit volte-face et courut vers Lily qui était la suivante dans la file pour embarquer. « Tu ne peux pas partir. »

« James, on en a déjà parlé, » dit Lily. « Je ne peu- »

« Je veux que tu restes. »

Lily s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu restes. »

Lily passa son regard de James à l'hôtesse de l'air qui attendait de voir son ticket. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis soupira. « Je dois partir, » souffla-t-elle puis se rendit dans l'avion.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

(1) : Problème traduction, comme toujours, et franchement l'original est beaucoup plus drôle (un âne étant plus amusant qu'une grenouille...) :

« "Okay, so what are you leaving?"

"It's a who."

"A he who?" Johnson asked.

Lily laughed. Johnson looked confused. "Sorry, you just sounded like a donkey."

"Did not!" Johnson defended. "That would have been he-haw." »

(2) : C'est un truc qui se fait souvent en anglais, j'ai remarqué... L'original le fait mieux :

« "No, don't James me. If you leave you'll just be proving me right," James said. »

(3) : L'original donne :

« "No James," Lily said. "I said if you were good, I would stay."

"I _was _good," James insisted.

"I know…and all I did was lie to you and lead you on and…" Lily trailed off, looking off into the distance.

"But _I_ was good," James repeated. »

J'ai pas bien su traduire, je ne sais pas si le "be good" signifie "aller bien" ou "être d'accord" ou autre chose... j'ai fait au pif.

(4) : C'est un peu un contre-sens ce que j'ai marqué, mais pas bien su traduire ce que l'original donne :

« "I just thought you learned over the seven years of Hogwarts to completely ignore me." »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Héhé, je me suis trop cassée la tête la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre... j'arrêtais aps de me dire que Lily était trop conne, 'fin, elle part UNIQUEMENT (malgré ce qu'elle dit) parce que James veut plus d'elle, alors qu'elle avait dit il y a deux chapitres qu'elle ne partirait pas cette fois, et en plus y'a James qui se ramène et qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il trouve con qu'elle parte - et s'il pense ça, c'est pas logiquement pour rester fâché avec elle, non ? - et elle part toujours quand il lui dit qu'il veut qu'elle reste... Non mais je rêve ! Looool. Comme dira Sirius dans le prochain chapitre : _There's no ligical explanation !

_Deuxième chose : Lily prend un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Ils sont tout le temps en train de courir pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Alors qu'ils sont sorciers... je trouve ça dommage que l'auteur n'ait pas assez pris en compte la magie, ça fait vraiment pas logique je trouve..._

_Mais j'ADORE toujours autant cette fic :D ! Enfin bref, rendez-vous dans deux, trois ou quatres jours pour le _dernier_ chapitre, sniif... N'oubliez pas ma santé fragile, et je n'oublierai pas la votre !_

_Bisous à tous, malilite._


	6. 14 You Just Disappeared

Hey !

Je suis désolée de poster ce chap avec un jour de retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur...

Je vais pas m'étendre sur le bla-bla. Juste pour vous rappeler que c'est le _dernier_ chapitre, l'auteur n'a pas écrit de suite - et n'en écrira pas - donc nous allons quitter nos amis (ainsi que Kyra définitivement, vu que c'est un OC, dommage je l'aimais bien ) à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour vous dire aussi que j'ai vraiment adoré traduire cette histoire et la partager avec vous, parce que, comme dit RPSJ, cette fic est _sublime_.

Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs reviews : **malliia**, **Crokk**, **Puky**, **Camille**, **Elayna Black** et **tchingtchong**. Et avoir des nouvelles de **RPSJ**, première traductrice, m'a fait extrêment plaisir.

Je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic : **tchintchong**, **Lily-joanne**, **malliia**,** Puky**, **Elayna Black**, **pauline1019**, **sandrine**, **fan de potter**, **Epona**, **Caramelpowa**, **juju**, **Crokk **et **RPSJ**.

MERCI énormément à tous pour vos reviews qui me sont allées droit au coeur, surtout qu'elles ont toutes (sans exception je crois) étaient positives, vous étiez content(e)s de voir la suite de cette fic ou de la découvrir. J'en parlerais à l'auteur et je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera énormément.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** _Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways_

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Traductrice :** malilite (même si je rappelle que le début a été traduit par RPSJ)

**Pairing :** JP/LE, SB/OC

**Résumé :** Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James le jour de la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc..., appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à BackstabberEm. La traduction française des 9 premiers chapitres de l'histoire (non postée ici) appartiennent à RPSJ. Seuls la traduction des 5 derniers chapitres m'appartiennent.

* * *

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

**Chapitre 14 : You Just Disappeared**

_What am I supposed to do?_

_There's no way I'll survive_

_I really need to turn to you_

_But you're not by my side_

_'Cause you just disappeared_

_Walked away from me_

_And left me all alone_

_Without a reason why_

_Didn't even say goodbye_

James ne se souvint même pas d'avoir quitté l'aéroport, mais il sut que d'une quelconque façon, il finit devant la maison de Lily. Il ne fit que la fixer, essayant difficilement de ne pas pleurer. Il se rappela le moment où lui et Lily s'embrassaient une semaine plus tôt et soupira, s'asseyant sur la marche devant l'entrée.

Kyra ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'arrêter là, surprise. « James ? »

James leva les yeux mais ne dit rien.

Kyra soupira et s'assit à côté de James. « Tu as trouvé Lily ? »

James acquiesça d'un air maussade.

« Lui as-tu parlé ? »

James hôcha la tête d'un air sombre.

« Est-ce qu'elle va toujours en Australie ? » demanda Kyra.

James acquiesça lentement.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Kyra.

James lui lança un regard.

« Je pense que puisque tu n'as encore rien dit, c'est que tu ne veux pas en parler, » dit Kyra.

James eut un faible sourire. « Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle reste et elle a choisi de partir. Il n'y a rien à en dire. »

Kyra soupira et enlaça James. « Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle parte quand même. »

James haussa les épaules et se leva. « Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Aller où ? » demanda Kyra.

James haussa les épaules. « À la maison... ou peut-être aller me jeter d'une falaise. »

Kyra sourit faiblement quand James partit. « Je suis vraiment désolée James, » chuchota Kyra.

James se détourna et murmura, « Moi aussi, » avant de s'en aller.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

James soupira et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il ferma la porte et regarda Sirius qui lui souriait. James soupira et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sirius regarda Remus qui n'avait pas entendu James entrer. « Je ne pense pas que ça se soit bien passé. »

Remus leva les yeux. « Vraiment, et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? »

« Eh bien, le fait qu'il est pratiquement en train de pleurer, qu'on dirait qu'il vient de mourir, et... oh, parce que Lily n'est pas avec lui ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Remus soupira. « Je ne peux plus _supporter _qu'il y ait de la glace dans cet endroit. Je vais devenir fou ! »

« Tu penses qu'il l'a rattrapée ? Ou qu'il est triste parce qu'il l'a manqué ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus y réfléchit. « Je pense qu'il l'a sans aucun doute rattrapée. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est quand même partie ? Même après que James l'ait suppliée de rester ? »

« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il l'a suppliée de rester ? » demanda Remus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on discute sur ce qu'il s'est passé alors qu'on peut juste aller demander à James ? »

« Tu penses qu'il va nous le dire ? Il ne semble pas vraiment être d'humeur, » dit Remus.

« On était là avec lui, le regardant broyer du noir à cause de Lily pendant tant d'années, on a le droit à une explication, » dit Sirius. « Et si ça ne marche pas, je le menacerais. »

Remus rit, ils se levèrent, marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de James et frappèrent à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors ils ouvrirent peu à peu la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Cornedrue ? »

James était étendu sur son lit, contemplant le plafons. Il ne dit rien.

« Cornedrue ? »

James ne dit toujours rien.

« Comment va Lily ? » demanda Sirius. Remus le fixa à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sirius haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire d'autre'.

James fixa Sirius, mais soupira. « Je suis exactement ce que je pensais que j'étais... un abruti fini. »

« Oui, on sait ça, » dit Sirius. « Mais _pourquoi _? »

« Je l'ai rattrapée à l'aéroport, mais elle a décidé de partir malgré ce que je lui ai dit. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Nooon, je mens, » dit James ironiquement. « En fait, c'est comme ça que je me conduis quand je suis _heureux_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Remus.

James haussa les épaules. « Elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle partait à cause de son travail. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne partait pas à cause de moi. »

« Ça n'a aucun _sens_, » s'exclama Remus.

« Je sais, » murmura James. « Je n'ai jamais réalisé combien son travail était important pour elle. Mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle préfère son boulot à moi. »

« Mais il n'y a aucune explication logique, » dit Sirius. « Je veux dire, la dernière fois elle était jeune et effrayée, mais maintenant... »

« Maintenant elle est _plus vieille_ et effrayée, » dit James.

« Il doit y avoir autre chose à faire, » insista Remus.

« Ecoute, ça ne fait rien, d'accord ? » marmonna James. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. »

« Oh, donc tu vas juste t'assoir et compter les carreaux de ton plafond ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit James. « Je _n'ai _pas de carreaux sur mon plafond. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Viens juste au salon et discute avec nous. »

« Non, » grommela James.

« Très bien, on ne parlera pas. On va juste s'assoir en silence, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James lança un regard à Sirius. « Depuis quand es-tu capable d'être silencieux ? »

« Allez. On va manger de la glace et broyer du noir à cause des filles, » constata Remus.

« Je suis bien ici, » marmonna James.

« On va boire et parler d'à quel point les filles gâchent tout, » suggéra Sirius.

« Là tout de suite, _c'est _quelque chose que je veux faire, » dit James et il suivit ses amis au salon.

Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre de la bière et de la glace. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et James traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée quand il vit Lily se tenir là.

« Je veux aussi rester, » souffla Lily. Le visage de James se fendit en un sourire et il marcha pour l'étreindre, l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il put. « Je ne peux pas croire que je pensais que le travail était plus important que toi, »

« Moi non plus, » chuchota James, ne la laissant pas partir.

« J'avais juste peur, » souffla Lily. « Je craignais que ça ne marche pas et que je doive être coincée ici à Londres. »

« Ça va marcher, » dit James doucement, ne voulant toujours pas la lâcher. « Ça doit marcher. »

« Je sais, » dit Lily avec un sourire. « À la minute où j'ai monté dans l'avion, je me suis dit que j'étais une idiote et je me suis précipitée dehors. »

« Tu _étais _une idiote, » constata James. James serrait toujours Lily contre lui.

Lily sourit. « James ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

James sourit et amena ses lèvres contre celles de Lily.

« Hey Cornedrue, et si on lançait des fléchettes sur une photo de Lil- » commença Sirius, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit James embrasser Lily. Sirius resta là pendant une seconde, puis ils revint dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » se demanda Remus, vidant la glace dans des bols.

« Rien, » dit Sirius avec un sourire. « Il était un peu préoccupé. »

Remus haussa les épaules et amena les bols au salon, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit James embrasser Lily. Il resta confus pendant quelques secondes, puis il marcha vers la cuisine.

« Je pense qu'on n'aura pas besoin de cette photo de Lily, » dit Remus. « On peut juste lancer des fléchettes sur elle. »

Sirius rit et ils décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient sans danger marcher dans le salon. James et Lily se tournèrent et les virent.

« Alors... Lily est revenue, » dit Sirius comme une affirmation.

« Oh mince alors ! Vraiment ? J'en avais aucune idée ! » plaisanta James.

« Alors quand a lieu le mariage ? » taquina Remus.

« Uh oh, est-ce qu'on a oublié de vous dire ? » rit Lily. « On s'est enfuis, et on s'est mariés. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis pour vous marier, puisque _je _dois être témoin, » dit Sirius fièrement.

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » demanda James.

« Nan, » répondit Sirius.

« Oh, eh bien tant qu'on a mis ça au clair, » dit James avec un rire.

« Donc, est-ce que je peux poser une question ? » dit Remus un peu plus fort.

« Bien sûr, » dit James.

« Peut-on _s'il vous plait _jeter toute cette glace de notre congélateur ? » plaida Remus, faisant rire Lily, Sirius et James.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Je vais traduire approximativement le petit mot qu'a laissé l'auteur à la fin de cette fic :_

_« Terminée ! Reviewez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Pour ceux qui se demandaient : oui, j'ai vu la dernière saison de Friends mais ce n'était pas sensé être comme ça. Je veux dire, je vois pourquoi vous pensez que c'est comme Friends, mais je ne voulais pas l'écrire pour que ça soit ça pour que ça ressemble à Friends, elle veut dire. Je pensais juste que ça serait mignon/sympa quand James ouvrirait la porte pour voir Lily en face de lui plutôt qu'ils se réconcilient à l'aéroport. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui qui ont lu l'histoire ! Je ne peux aps croire que ça soit fini... » _

_Voilà, la traduction de cette histoire est terminée... je regrette que ça ait été si court, j'aurais tellement voulu la traduire depuis le début ! J'espère que ma traduction n'a pas été trop catastrophique tout au long de cette fic, que vous avez apprécié... Le dernier chapitre n'est pas celui que je préfère, même si je trouve la fin... « cute » lol._

(Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce qui suit)_ J'aime énormément cette fic parce qu'elle a vraiment l'ambiance de la série Friends selon moi, et pas que à la fin. Tout le long, en fait. Enfin, selon moi, Lily, James (même si ces deux-là aurait le rôle de Rachel et Ross s'il fallait leur en donner un ), Remus ou Peter ne ressemble à aucun personnage de Friends (peut-être que Lily ressemble à Chandler, dans sa peur de s'engager...). Par contre, pour moi, Sirius est exactement Joey Tribbiani : extrêment loyal en amitié, confiant en l'avenir, blagueur, son attention est facilement distraite par la nourriture ou les filles, enfin le sexe, même si ce n'est que dans une discution... Le couple Kyra/Sirius me fait un peu penser à Chandler/Monica aussi... Et puis, leur humour, leurs sarcasmes (qui ressemble pas mal à celui de Chandler) et leur blagues (les six Friends), la façon dont l'auteur a appuyer sur le fait qu'ils rigolent tout le temps quand il y a une blague, ça me rappelle tellement la série... Bref !!_

(Vous êtes obligés de lire ce qui suit )_ **Passons aux choses sérieuses.**__ Pour ceux qui veulent continuer à lire mes fics (y'a pas de mal à se faire un peu de pub ), j'ai deux fics à peine commencées JP/LE en attente et je ne sais pas exactement quand les terminerais, désolée... J'ai un projet très sérieux que je pense commencer à poster à la rentrée de septembre... Pour ceux qui ne s'intéressent qu'aux __**traductions anglaises**__, je vais demander l'autorisation à l'auteur (un autre) pour traduire un de ses OS qui s'appelle "The Interrogations of Lily Evans" si je me rappelle bien. Je vais aussi demander l'autorisation à l'auteur de cette fic, BackstabberEm, de traduire une autre JP/LE : __**"Friends First"**__._

_J'espère vous revoir très vite, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! Aurais-je droit à une petite review petits yeux suppliants ? Lol_

_Bisous à tous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_


End file.
